Birthed By Shadow
by Elfreida
Summary: He is a curious creature in Thanos' midnight realm - she who watches all, sees all, and feels nothing cannot help but draw close.


_**Birthed by Shadow**_

_***][***_

_I hear something in the dark_

_The slightest sound…_

* * *

Not the cry

Not the chatter,

For all chatter when they can no longer cry

And all fall silent after that.

* * *

I was taught:

I bring silence by my fingertips

I bring peace to discord

Order to chaos

When their minds scream

* * *

I can make them scream too

And it still hurts a bit,

Just a bit,

When I drive my mind to a needle

And prize them open.

* * *

He watches

Comments

Notes

Stays silent

* * *

It still hurts,

Just a bit

* * *

He wishes I feel nothing

And that is mostly true:

I feel no change when they whimper

Feel nothing when they beg

Feel nothing when they scream

* * *

Am I supposed to in some way?

* * *

_Something…something new…_

* * *

I taught myself to see where they hurt

Where they scared

Their minds tell me everything

I fear nothing

I feel nothing

* * *

Not long ago He decided I had forgotten what pain was

I didn't remember,

That was true,

So I felt pain

I felt sensation

* * *

I must feel nothing.

I must understand everything.

* * *

_I do not understand this_

_What is making this sound?_

_I must not have heard_

_Whilst his mind still screamed,_

_Whilst his eyes still angered_

* * *

They all had anger

And loathing

And desire

And fear

I thought I would be infected at first

But they meant nothing to me

* * *

They are nothing

Without care

* * *

_I approach_

_I stare,_

_With eyes that penetrate the dark,_

_And reach for you_

* * *

_I did not know you existed_

_Yet you intrigue me_

_Perhaps I can keep you?_

* * *

Sentiment

Perhaps I am possessive?

Unfortunate

* * *

_I look at you_

_And hold my ear close_

_For you hurt_

* * *

When They chatter

The remains of regret,

Or such like,

Is long gone

Stale as the air I breathe

Impotent

* * *

_But you hurt:_

_Your mind quiets,_

_And I hear it_

* * *

I feel nothing of the matters of the heart

They are burdensome,

Clearly

* * *

_You cry in your sleep_

_But your mind remains quiet_

_You wished for death I think_

_I do not understand_

* * *

I asked if I could continue my study

He asked why I did not break you open and see

I could not answer

I did not need to,

Did I?

* * *

_I do not want to_

_For you hurt_

_Must you hurt more?_

_I watch him speak to you_

_And your mind screams_

_When you sleep,_

_It slows_

_And you weep_

* * *

I feel pain

I cause screams

I cause silence

I search

* * *

_Yet I come back to you_

_And listen to the echo_

_What is it the echo of?_

* * *

A sound cannot be so solid

It is not rational

Certainly it is futile

* * *

_So why does it matter so to you?_

_You fight it,_

_And it gives you strength_

_You feel it,_

_And it gives you identity_

_The echo threads through your very self_

* * *

I do not understand

I have nothing

I am alone

* * *

_I am alone_

_But not more alone than you_

* * *

There is no sense in that

For what reason do you believe that?

You allow Him to move you

For your certainty to grow

* * *

As it has in me

_That _I understand

* * *

_Yet you weep_

_When you believe no one there_

_You are less certain,_

_And you hurt_

* * *

I do not understand

* * *

_You regret_

_You wonder_

_You rage_

_But you rage at yourself_

_When your mind is quiet_

* * *

I cannot understand

* * *

_You have not seen me_

_I am shadow itself_

_Birthed by the dark_

_You cannot feel me reach to you,_

_My hand over your heart_

* * *

I shall not understand

And yet…

And yet…

* * *

_The echo in the dark is all I hear_

_All I think on_

_I save you in small ways_

_For what else can I do?_

_**A.N: You know, this doesn't have to be about Loki, but I did use Tom Hiddleston's portrayal of him as inspiration for the turmoil observed. And Florence Welsh's 'Cosmic Love' for the obvious parallel in the thoughts of the narrator. Review? Also, I will forever picture the line 'I bring order to chaos' being said by Alice Krige as the Borg Queen (Star Trek, Next Gen films: First Contact)**_

_**I don't own Loki as a character, but I feel justified in owning this piece as a whole since it is nonspecific.**_


End file.
